If You Loved Me
by kortneyfpto
Summary: If she keeps dating these douches she will never know how much I love her. "You could save yourself a million heartbreaks if you loved me." i tell her over and over. You would think that she would listen by now.


_**Teen wolf fanflic**_

_**If you loved me.**_

_000000000000_

_I wonder what it is today. _I thought to myself as I pulled into the small parking lot. I parked next to her car and made my way to the brown and yellow restaurant. I walk in and go to the lady at the register. She smiles at me and puts one finger up indicating that she will help me when she is off the phone. After she hangs up she gives me a warm smile which I return.

"Hi sir, what can I do for you?"

I look around to see if I could spot her, when I couldn't I turned back to the lady. "Umm yes, I'm hear to meet someone in the name of Lydia Martin." Her smile turned into smirk and she turned to the computer looking for the name I given her. She looked for a minute before speaking to me again.

"Yes sir she is expecting you." She said lazily and came from behind the counter to show me to the table. When I saw her in view I stopped the cashier from walking any further. "Umm, Thank You….. I stopped looking at her name tag for a name.

"Ashley" I finished, her cheeks turned a dark pink color and I finally got to get a good look at her. She was a brunette had dark brown eyes and was in pink and white uniform that said _Apple Annie's. _She was fairly attractive but I couldn't find myself REALLY attractive. Maybe because I have my eyes on someone else, that sometimes wish could just look at other girls.

She turned around and left, she looked back and winked. I smiled as I made my way to the table. When I finally made it to the table she stood and embraced me into a hug. I immediately melted into her arms embracing her tightly. _She smells soo good,_ like always. I started to pull away but she just pulled me back.

"Hi Stiles" She said a heavily. I smiled inhaling her a little more.

"Hi Lydia, I said excitedly. "Happy to see me?" I said gesturing to the long hug. I felt her whole body heat up which made it clear that she was blushing. She let go completely before she sat down and I followed. "I'm always happy to see you." I smiled proudly as she continued.

"And apparently so does the waitress." Her head turned to Ashley who was taking an order from the table across from us. She smiled at me and I returned it. I turned back to Lydia in confusion; she looks like she is jealous. She turned to me and I looked her in the eyes. "What? Ashley? To her nod I continued.

"You saw that? I asked curiously. She smiled and leaned on the restaurant table. "I'm pretty sure the whole restaurant saw that." I snorted while picking up the menu. I scanned through as I begun talking again.

"It was just a little wink Lydia". I gazed up at her and she was looking down at her menu also. A cheeseburger, that sounds good right about now.

"Guess what?" I jumped as I heard her speak and looked up. Her eyes were filled with mystery and hope, her smile wide as she thought about what she wanted to tell me. I know that look and every time she has it I end up saving her ass.

"What I said curious but at the same time tiredly. She seemed not to notice though and keep going.

"I met a guy." I sighed disappointed and she frowns at my excitement. We both know what this meant; well at least I know that I don't think she does.

"What?" she said with an eye roll and crossed her arms. I leaned on the table and she did the same. This is the same conversation we have been having for the past 6 months and I'm really starting to doubt that she will ever realize that this douches that she dates is no good for her.

"Lydia how many times do we have to have these conversations for you to understand that these guys are no good for you?" I said while looking her dead in the eyes, searching for some type of answer to that question.

"This guy is different Stiles." She tore her gaze from me and unto the table. I sighed tired of going this miserable time machine. I looked around and saw that a waitress was making their way over here. "That's what you said about the last two guys, or was it three? Maybe four? I can't even keep count anymore Lydia."

"Why don't you just mind your own business!" she yelled looking at me angrily. I sighed and turned to responded when the waitress had already come over to us.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she said smiling at the both of us. I looked at Lydia who was staring at me impatiently. "Umm no, we haven't decided yet. Could you give us a few minutes?"

She nodded before asking another. "Would you like anything to drink?" I nodded frustrated. "Lyd?" I called for her. She turned to me with her eye brows raised. "What do you want to drink?"

"Ice Tea." She said her gaze toward the waitress. They both looked at me expectantly. "Umm I would have a sprit." She nodded and walked away. We sat there and silence for a few minutes not really knowing what to say. I just want her to understand that I don't want her to get hurt again. To many times have she had to live with me for protection, or the guy she was with kicked her out. Or all the times I had to kick all there ass for hurting her.

I had to actually take boxing after the first boy, because he whopped my ass. But after that I beat all of them, but it was nothing compared to what Lydia went through. She actually has the idea in her head that something is wrong with her and that she ruined the relationship. I repeat the same thing over and over to her every time. _'You could save yourself a million heartbreaks, if you just love me like I love you.'_

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I nodded but continued to stare at her. Why can't you just understand how much I love and need you?

"I don't want you to be sorry Lydia." I said as I grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss. "I just don't want you to go threw another heartbreak." Still holding her hand I gave it a squeeze. She smiled at the sight.

"He is not going to hurt me, he's different." I nodded and let her think so.

"Why can't you just trust me?" I looked at her in disbelief. She really is clueless sometimes "I do trust you, with all my heart. It these douches you keep dating that I don't trust." She snorted and looked at the menu again.

"You could save yourself a million heartbreaks if you just loved me." I said as I pulled her chin up to look at me.

"Why do keep saying that? I moved a strain of hair behind her head before speaking. "I want you to fully understand what I am saying and understand that I would treat you with all the love and respect that you deserve."

"What if I did love you?" she asked curiously. I finally let go of her hand and sat back in the chair.

"We could be together and you can leave all those jerks behind you."

She bit her nails as she was nervous to say something. I habit of hers I picked up from being with her so much. "Would we be married and have kids. I smiled and leaned forward.

"Of course, but could I at least get a kiss first?" I closed my eyes and puckered my lips tying not to laugh. I heard her chuckle before she pecked my lips. I laughed as I pulled back. We have done stuff like that before but none of them have actually been like a real kiss. When she kisses me for real ill know. One day she will love me like I love her.


End file.
